Cause perdue
by Amazing Camille
Summary: J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire, j'espère encore qu'elle vous plaira... petit indice c'est Hermione qui parle...Partir ou ne pas partir?...


Cause perdue

A chaque fois c'est comme ça, je le connais trop bien pour savoir que c'est pour lui très difficile…autant pour moi.

Depuis qu'on se connaît c'est comme ça, on se dispute, on se réconcilie, on croit être amis, et puis au final on en doute. Ca fait déjà plusieurs années qu'on se dispute, et je savais pertinemment qu'on ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Et puis si un jour nos disputent cessaient, ça serait le monde à l'envers, alors pour ne pas le bouleverser, nous nous disputions continuellement à presque s'entretuer. C'était comme ça… C'était notre relation, elle avait commencé comme ça, et à mon grand désespoir elle se terminerait comme ça.

Nos amis, en particulier Harry, qui avait beaucoup changé depuis que la guerre était finie, nous regardait avec un air de désespoir à chaque fois que nous nous disputions. Il en avait tellement marre qu'il s'était même exilé quelques jours loin du Terrier. Ah oui, j'avais oublié de préciser que nous étions hébergés chez la famille Weasley car il faut le dire, nous apprécions cet endroit, de plus mes parents étaient partis vivre en France et je ne pouvais venir avec eux. Les quitter… Le quitter aurait été trop dure, et je sais très bien que ça aurait été la même chose pour lui, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Cependant nous ne pouvions pas rester là toute notre vie, nos études étaient finies, il fallait que nos chemins se séparent. Harry, comme il l'avait décidé avait continué ses études vers une formation d'Auror et Ron… lui qui rêvait de gloire et tout ce qui s'en suit, était servi : il avait été choisi pour jouer en tant que gardien dans une équipe de Quidditch.

A chaque fois que j'y pensais cela me rendait triste, je n'allais plus les voir, enfin peut-être que j'exagère, mais bon je voyais déjà le tableau, Harry marié à Ginny, et une carrière prometteuse, quand à Ron… réussite au Quidditch, je voyais déjà le gros titre de la Gazette : « Ron Weasley fait gagner son équipe », et puis sans parler de ses nombreuses groupies, et puis moi, la pauvre Hermione Granger, professeur d'histoire de la magie à Poudlard, célibataire… et qui le resterait.

En réalité, mon énorme problème dans ma vie, c'était Ron. Mon meilleur ami avec Harry et pourtant je voudrais qu'il y ait plus entre lui et moi, c'est à croire que je cherche les problèmes… on se dispute tout le temps et je veux quand même qu'il soit rien que pour moi. C'est difficile à comprendre, d'ailleurs moi même je ne comprends pas, je sais seulement que je l'aime mais que lui dire est bien trop difficile c'est peut-être pour cela que je préfère qu'on se dispute et puis comme je l'ai dit avant c'est habituel alors pourquoi ça changerait…

Mais je ne veux pas que ma vie soit triste alors finalement j'ai décidé de rejoindre mes parents en France, c'est un choix difficile mais tant pis il le faut !

Ce fut donc un vendredi 24 août que je décidais de l'annoncer à mes amis. Ils étaient installés sur le canapé en train de parler de Quidditch, et puis là les mots sortirent de ma bouche :

- Je pars m'installer en France.

Tout d'un coup leur discussion s'arrêta, Harry me regardait bizarrement quand à Ron… il essayait de traduire ce que j'avais dit :

- Tu vas où ? dit-il

- Je vais vivre en France.

Ron était abasourdi, Harry prit en premier la parole :

- Mais pourtant il n'y a pas longtemps tu ne voulais pas partir, alors pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ?

Je les regardais, j'avais déjà les larmes aux yeux , mais ma décision était prise.

- J'ai bien réfléchi, et je ne peux pas rester ici, j'ai compris que maintenant il faut que nos chemins se séparent.

Ron qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot, lui, dit :

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne te plais pas ici ?

- Ce n'est pas ça Ron, c'est juste que maintenant nous ne serons plus ensemble, nous avons chacun nos études, nos vies… Bientôt on ne pourra presque plus se voir alors je me suis finalement décidée à partir.

Ils la regardaient étrangement, ils se demandaient si je ne leur jouais pas un tour, mais il fallait qu'ils comprennent :

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'on allait continuer à vivre comme sa ?

- Si ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible… Un jour nous aurons tous notre propre vie, chacun son chez soit, sa petite famille… Il n'est plus question de rester ensemble.

Harry alors posa la question, à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre.

- Mais pourquoi aller en France ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'était pour m'éloigner d'eux mais en particulier de Ron et de sa future vie, qui certainement me rendrait malheureuse car je n'en ferais plus partie.

Ma seule réponse fut :

- Pour être plus proche de mes parents.

Ron commençait à avoir des larmes aux yeux et s'il continuait on serait trois à pleurer.

Puis une semaine passa, sans que je puisse m'en rendre compte, on était le vendredi 31 août , c'était le dernier jour ou j'avais vu Ron. Le matin même j'avais dit au revoir à tout le monde Ron avait eu du mal à me dire au revoir d'ailleurs je l'avais trouvé très distant, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir… je partais et pour un long moment alors…

J'étais dans la salle d'attente de l'aéroport depuis une heure, et je ne faisais que de penser à lui, et de ce qu'il sera devenue quand je reviendrais à Londres… sa m'inquiétais, et je n'avais plus qu'une envie, revenir au Terrier, mais ma conscience me l'interdisait… j'ai fait un choix, je dois l'assumer. L'embarquement allait bientôt commencé, j'étais effrayée et à chaque secondes de chaque minutes je m'imaginais qu'il allait venir et m'empêcher de partir.

Il y avait énormément de monde qui se rendait en France surtout vers Paris. C'était à moi de passer, l'hôtesse me demanda mon passeport et mon billet, je le lui donna, puis je m'installa dans l'avion. Les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux, alors je décidais de fermer les yeux, et sur un coup de fatigue je m'en dormis, mais un bruit me réveilla, il provenait du début de l'avion.

-Monsieur vous n'avez pas le droit, vous n'avez pas de billet, je vais appeler la sécurité !

-Appelez qui vous voulez, je m'en fous, il faut que je la vois… Hermione ! Hermione ! S'il te plait répond moi !

Je me levais et je le reconnus tout de suite, il était là, venu me chercher. Je devais allé le voir avant que la sécurité l'emmène.

-Ron je suis là !

Je m'approchais de lui, il me serra dans ses bras. Et puis sans faire attention aux personnes qui nous entouraient, il pleura. Cependant il réussit à prononcer quelques mots avant que la sécurité le prenne :

-Hermionne il faut que je te parle, je t'en pris laisse moi te dire quelque chose et promis tu prendras le prochain avion ! Je t'en pris laisse moi une chance !

Il criait, il pleurait, il se débattais et moi je le regardais s'éloigné avec ces deux gros hommes le portant.

Je repris alors conscience et s'en réfléchir un instant je pris mes affaires, et sortis de l'avion.

Quand je le vis il était assis sur un siège la tête posée sur ses mains, il avait les yeux rouges, il était tellement beau. Il se leva sans m'avoir remarqué, il allait partir mais s'arrêta quand je l'appela :

-Ron attend !

-Hermione ! Merci !

Il me regardait dans les yeux tout en s'approchant de moi, arrivé à quelques centimètre de mon visage, il commença à parler :

-Hermione, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu parts, mais sache que je ne veux pas que tu ailles en Franc, nul part d'ailleurs. C'est assez dure à dire pour moi, mais je veux que tu le saches : Je t'aime…Et je t'aimerais toujours …

Je le regardais, j'avais encore les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de joie bien sur, maintenant je lui souriais, puis sans attendre une seconde je l'embrassa. Il sourit à son tour. Et me rendis mon baiser.

Et dire qu'une semaine avant je pensais encore que c'était une cause perdue.


End file.
